Role Reversal
by Starfire32
Summary: With one bed to short on a trip to the mountains with the team, Sakurai is forced to share a bed with none other than Aomine. And that's not the only unexpected occurrence... COMPLETE Rated M for yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakurai...

"Y-Yes Captain?"

"Were one bed to short so your going to have to share with someone okay?"

"S-Sure thing Captain. Um...who am I sharing it with?"

The captain stopped short from walking away and trembled slightly as the name escaped his lips.

"...Aomine..."

Sakurai's eyes fluttered open.

"A-Aomine?...W-What no way! I have to be with him?! He'll eat me alive!"

Sakurai began shaking at the mental prospect of having to sleep with his fellow teammate Aomine. It's not that he hated the guy, it's just that he was always so gruff and hard to approach. That's why Sakurai was terrified to share a bed with him because he could only imagine the blue haired teens furious expression when he found out. Lost in thought, Sakurai failed to notice his captain approach him until the latter placed his hand on his shoulder and lightly patted him.

"Uh, Coach?"

Good luck... Your gonna need it."

With that, the coach left Sakurai and made his way towards his own room at the opposite end, leaving behind Sakurai to deal with Aomine.

* * *

When Sakurai had told Aomine the arrangements, Aomine had simply glared at him but silently complied, which confused Sakurai. Now, as he laid in bed getting ready to fall asleep, Sakurai wondered how well of a sleep he would actually get with the tyrant that is Aomine sleeping next to him.

"Scoot over Ryou."

Sakurai heard Aomine voice through the darkness, it's rough pitch able to cut through the darkness.

"Y-Yes Aomine. S-Sorry."

Sakurai edged his way closer to the side of the bed, to the point where he was practically falling off. As he finished adjusting himself, Aomine let out a sigh.

"*sigh*"

"A-Aomine..."

Sakurai cautiously flipped over to look at Aomine who was laying on his back, both hands resting behind his head. Noticing Sakurai's stare, Aomine turned his head to look at Sakurai through the darkness.

"Am I really that scary Ryo?"

"Huh?"

Expecting some complaint about himself, Sakurai was caught off guard by the teens proclamation.

"W-Why would you say that?"

"Your the perfect example. You moved completely away from me and are about to fall off the edge. Clearly, I must frighten you."

Sakurai was at a loss for words, but felt that he should tell Aomine something.

"A-Aomine... I'm not scared of you."

Aomine glared at the boy causing the other to shiver slightly. Aomine scoffed at the reaction and closed his eyes as he faced the ceiling.

"Oh really? Then prove it."

"W-What? How do I prove that?"

Aomine, his hands still behind his head, opened his eyes and stared straight at Sakurai.

"If your not scared of me, then come lay right next to me."

"E-Eh?!"

Sakurai sat up a little and continued to stare wide-eyed at Aomine. The request that he had just said was something totally unexpected. Sakurai thought that it was best to think of it as a joke and brush it aside.

"H-Hahahaha... Y-Your to funny Aomine... M-Me lay next to you? Haha..."

"I'm serious."

Sakurai stopped laughing and watched Aomine closely. He wasn't kidding. His eyes had taken on a new light, similar to when he plays basketball. Aomine really was serious.

"U-Umm..."

"Or are you to terrified of being close to me?"

"N-No!"

Sakurai shocked himself as he lets the words erupt from his mouth, and clearly Aomine was too. After a few seconds, Aomine closed his eyes and began to snicker.

"Heh...Pathetic..."

Sakurai laid there dumbfounded, confused as to what he should do, even though it was clear. Reaching deep inside himself, Sakurai pulled out all his courage and carefully made his way towards Aomine's body. Feeling the shift in weight, Aomine opened his eyes in surprise to see Sakurai laying next to him, the latters head placed near his armpit.

"So you do have balls."

"S-Shut up...S-Sorry..."

Shocked himself, Sakurai just lay there next to Aomine as he breathed deeply. All of a sudden, a strong scent wafted through his nose.

"U-Um Aomine?"

"Huh?"

"Did y-you take a bath before going to sleep...?"

"Hahahaha!"

Sakurai jumped as Aomine's voice filled the room.

"W-What is it?"

Aomine calmed down as he wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sakurai so that one was across his chest and the other behind his head.

"A-Aomine..."

"Does it bother you?"

"W-What?"

"The smell. You were right. I didn't take a bath because I was too tired. So does it bother you?"

Aomine grinned slyly. What he heard next completely wiped the smirk away.

"N-No not really... I-I mean, its just that, I-I..."

Sakurai trailed off, unsure what to say until he felt Aomine bring him closer to his body. Now, Sakurai was able to smell Aomine as his scent overwhelmed him, causing his mind to wander to ideas he had never thought of.

"Well then if it doesn't bother you, then I guess you won't mind if I do this."

Aomine broke the embrace and pulled off his white night shirt, revealing his tanned abdomen. He then laid back down in the same spot and pulled Sakurai closer, laying the boys head on his bare chest."

"A-Aomine?!"

Sakurai began to struggle away from Aomine.

"Oh? But I thought you didn't have a problem with the way I smell."

"I don't!"

And Sakurai really didn't. But for some reason, every time he breathed in Aomine's scent, his mind went crazy in all sorts of directions. Now, Aomine no longer scared him. What terrified him the most was the new feeling that came along with it.

Enjoyment.

The more Sakurai breathed in, the more he became accustomed to it and began to like it, as strange as it was. That's why Sakurai had been feverishly trying to escape.

"'I-It's just that... Y-your..."

"My what Ryo?"

Aomine grinned as he was enjoying teasing the boy.

"Your scent drives me crazy!"

Sakurai watched as Aomine's eyes grew wide, clearly at a loss for words. Finally he shut them, before reopening them to look at Sakurai.

"Okay... I understand..."

Releasing his grip on Sakurai, Aomine began to push away, much to Sakurai's relief. But the reprise was momentary as he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own. A hot tongue flicked out and traced Sakurai's lips with care, feverishly trying to pry its way into his mouth. Sakurai finally gave out and felt the hot tongue slide inside, flicking everywhere, coating his mouth in saliva. Sakurai could hardly breathe due to the kiss and lightly pushed Aomine away.

"Aomine..."

Aomine pulled back and stared down at Sakurai.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You practically confessed to me right now. And besides..."

Aomine came close to Sakurai's ear.

"I feel the exact same way when I'm around you..."

Sakurai's eyes widened at Aomine's sudden words.

"Just being next to you drives me insane. That's why I didn't argue when you said we were sharing a room, because I was hoping to finally tell you how I feel. Ryo..."

Sakurai listened carefully, his mind in a slight daze.

"I love you."

*Bdmp*

"I-I... I love you to Aomine..."

Aomine smiled and laid on top of Sakurai, his head nestled in his neck. Sakurai now came to realize what he had actually been feeling the whole time for Aomine. Not just admiration or respect, but love as well.

"Now that that's settled."

Sakurai felt Aomine get up off of him and sat on his legs.

"Since I penetrated you right now, I'll let you penetrate me. But this is just because I feel a bit bad for forcing your mouth open. It's not going to be a regular thing though."

Sakurai smiled, happy to be able to explore Aomine's mouth as he had just done to his. Although, instead of leaning back down into a kiss, Aomine proceeded to strip off his pajama pants and underwear, before doing the same to Sakurai.

"U-Umm Aomine? What are you doing? Aren't I going to penetrate you?"

Confused, Aomine looked at the boy curiously.

"Yeah. You are. That's why I said this isn't going to happen often because I'm usually a top."

Realizing what Aomine meant by 'penetrate', Sakurai's eyes grew wide.

"Y-You want me to put m-my cock inside of you?"

"Well that is how you do it. Unless you want me to put it in you first. I just thought its be fair if-"

"No it's fine..."

"Okay then..."

Aomine straddled Sakurai, who was laying on his back, as he guided his erect cock to his hole. Suddenly, Aomine stopped.

"Um...Ryo..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I've never been a bottom before so this is my first time. So please be gentle..."

Sakurai watched as he had never seen this side of Aomine before. Sakurai grinned, happy to be Aomine's first.

"O-okay I will."

"Thanks."

Sakurai felt Aomine grip his dick and felt the teen slowly began to sit on it, the head of his dick carving into Aomine's virgin hole.

"Gah!"

"A-Aomine! Are you okay?"

Aomine winced in pain but smiled reassuringly.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit tight."

Aomine slid further down on Sakurai's cock, his hands and arms trembling.

"Ah..."

"A-Aomine... Your so tight and warm..."

"Don't say that... It's embarrassing... Ah!"

Sakurai felt a sudden pressure on his lower half as he felt his cock dive farther than before into Aomine's ass, stretching him out.

"Ah! Fuck! My arms gave out and I ended up taking you all in!"

"A-Are you okay Aomine!"

Sakurai was worried that he had hurt him, as he reached his arms up to rub Aomine's back.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine... It's just that your cock feels so good inside of me! It's filling me up... Ah *pant* I don't think I can last much longer Ryo..."

Aomine began bouncing up and down on Sakurai's cock, sending pleasure all throughout his body as he felt Sakurai hit his prostate with each thrust.

"A-Ah... Me either... Lets cum together..."

The two teens reached out and began kissing violently as they continued to fuck, Sakurai's balls slapping against Aomine's ass.

"Ah! Ryo you feel so good... I think I'm gonna...!"

A-Ah... Me too. I'm gonna shoot!"

Sakurai felt Aomine's hole tighten around his cock, sucking it in further and enveloping his cock in warmth, as Aomine separated a huge load all over Sakurai's chest. Sakurai exploded into Aomine's ass, coating his insides with slick, hot cum.

"*pant*...*pant*"

"*pant*...*pant*"

"Aomine..."

"*pant*... Yeah Ryo?"

"I-Love you..."

"Heh... I love you too."

.

..

...

The next day...

"Hey Sakurai!"

"H-Huh? What is it?"

What's up with Aomine?"

The coach pointed a finger at Aomine who was walking slowly to the bench, careful not to move to much. As he sat down on its hard surface, he winced but soon relaxed as he no longer had to move.

Sakurai just watched, a small smile forming on his face.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll go check on him."

"What do you mean by 'I'm sorry'. Hey! Sakurai!"

Sakurai just ignored him as he ran over to Aomine and sat down next to him.

"Y-You look kinda cute hobbling around like that Aomine."

Aomine glared at Sakurai before grinning devilishly as he reached around and squeezed Sakurai's ass with his tanned hands.

"Oh yeah Ryo? Then I can't wait to see how you'll look when I Fuck your brain outs. I'm sure you'll look stunning."

.

..

...

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Star: Dang I love this story and this pairing, maybe even more than my KagamixKuroko Story. Probably because its my OTP haha. What about you guys? How did you like it? *turns to look at Aomine and Sakurai sitting on the bed, Sakurai shaking and Aomine whispering to him as he squeezes his leg.*

Aomine: Oh it was wonderful... Now hurry up and write a follow up where I fuck the shit out of Ryo.

Sakurai: ...

Star: You okay there Sakurai-kun?

Sakurai: *mumbles to self while looking down*

Star: Sorry couldn't hear that

Sakurai: *looks up at Star* Yes please write more! I would enjoy being fucked! *eyes grow wide and covers mouth with hands* I can't believe I said that.

Star: Hahahaha! Well it looks like Aomine is rubbing off on you haha! But to bad this is the end and I'm done with the story. *looks at reader*

But if you guys want me to write another chapter to this story, then please, tell me to! I won't mind.

Aomine and Sakurai: Please do!

Star: Anyways, please review, it keeps me motivated and feel free to request another chapter if your heart desires it :) I would gladly write it. Enjoy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It was the third day of their training camp in the mountains and the coach had made them practice harder than usual. As a result, the entire team was soaked with sweat by the time the coach had called it quits. Sakurai began to pick up his bag as he threw his towel and water bottle carelessly into it. As he adjusted the strap that went around his shoulder, he felt as if someone was staring at him from across the court. Sakurai turned around and scanned the few remaining players, hoping to come to a conclusion about what he had just felt. Seated on the opposite side of the court was Aomine, his face dripping with sweat and dark eyes staring bullets into Sakurai's own. As the two met each other's gaze, Aomine picked up his bag, towel slung over his sleeveless shirt, and began making his way through the middle of the court towards Sakurai. Even though the two had proclaimed their love for each other, Sakurai still felt some sort of hostility emanating from Aomine. Most likely due to the fact that Sakurai had fucked him to the point where it had hurt to walk. As Sakurai was lost in his thought, Aomine came to a stop behind Sakurai and casually placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ryo."

"W-What Aomine?"

Sakurai slowly turned around to face the teen. Aomine was now standing before him, his face emotionless. Aomine reached up and pulled the towel that had previously been on his shoulder, and casually threw it on the ground in front of Sakurai.

"A-Aomine why did yo-"

"Pick it up."

Sakurai stared wide eyed at the teen as he glared at the boy in a condescending manner.

"B-But I didn't drop it."

Sakurai pleaded at Aomine with his eyes, only to be met with silence.

"So, it doesn't matter. I asked you to pick it up, so pick it up."

Still confused as to why Aomine was acting so mean and arrogant, Sakurai bent over to pick up the towel. As his fingers graced the damp cloth, he felt something warm and hard prod against his ass.

"Eh?!"

Sakurai, still bent over, glanced over his shoulder to see Aomine standing directly behind him, his front side pushed up against his ass.

"Are you just going to stay like that? If you don't hurry, others might notice you and begin to wonder why were in such a strange position."

Snapped out of his daze, Sakurai hurriedly snatched up the towel, and handed it over to Aomine, facing him in the process. Aomine greedily snatched it from Sakurai's hands and placed it back in its original spot.

"Why are you acting like this A-Aomine?"

Aomine raise an eyebrow at his question before bending his head down closer to the teen so that they were staring at each other eye to eye. Aomine glanced sideways looking for the other players, and seeing that no one was no longer there, he began speaking.

"I don't really like acting like a jerk, but you seem like the type of guy that would be turned on by being dominated and humiliated. That's why I'm acting so rough towards you."

Aomine smiled before putting up his index finger in a matter of fact way.

"Besides, ever heard of foreplay? This kinda counts as that too. And as you already know, I'm completely turned on. Probably because I didn't jerk off yesterday since my ass hurt so much. But if you don't want me to talk like this, then I'll stop. Just say the magic words."

Aomine stood up and began to walk towards the exit but was stopped by something tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

"N-No... Don't stop..."

Aomine grinned as he heard the boys reply. Getting back into character, Aomine put his hand up to his ear.

"Huh? What was that Ryo? I couldn't hear you. I think you should look at the person your speaking to when talking."

Sakurai let out a weak sigh and flicked his head up to stare Aomine in the eye, his face completely red.

"I-I said that I don't want you to stop..."

"Oh okay. I thought that's what you said."

Aomine ripped his shirt away from Sakurai and once again began making his way towards the exit. Sakurai chased after him.

"If y-you had heard me the first time, then why did you make me repea-"

*thump*

Caught up in chasing down Aomine, Sakurai failed to notice that the latter had stopped and was now a facing him. Aomine bent down and winked at Sakurai.

"Remember Ryo? It's all part of the game, so play along. I know you don't hate this." Aomine pointed down at Sakurai's shorts that had now began to tent outwards due to his growing erection. Sakurai felt a lightweight press on his forehead and realized that Aomine was kissing him. After a short while, Aomine lifted himself up and ruffled Sakurai's hair.

"I'll drop the act for now. I'm getting kinda tired of talking like this. So lets go. I know the perfect place to do it."

Aomine reached out his hand and waited until Sakurai grabbed hold of it before making his way out into the darkness, hand in hand with the one he whole-heartedly loved.

* * *

"I-Is this the place?"

"Yeah. Go right over there into the middle one."

Sakurai walked slowly towards the small cubicle, clad only in a towel, and pushed aside the thin, white curtain. Inside, there was a showerhead and a small stool and only room to barely fit a single person, let alone two. After walking back to the hotel the team was staying at, Aomine had suggested taking a shower; so the two stripped and covered themselves with a towel as they had made their way towards the showers. Inside the small room was a set of 9 showers, 5 against the back wall, 4 to the right of the door, with the door being on the left side. The shower that Aomine had pointed out to Sakurai was located in the middle of the 5 against the wall. Sakurai took a step in and was followed by Aomine who shut the curtain fully, as he turned on the water to heat it up. After doing said tasks, Aomine took a seat on the small stool, and looked up at Sakurai.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take off the towel."

Sakurai's eyes grew wide as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Eh?! B-But what if one of the teammates walks in?!"

"That's the point. It's so much hotter doing it this way. Just thinking about someone in the stall next to you turns me on so much. That's why were in the middle of the two. Don't worry, I'm nervous too. I've never done it in a public place before. So don't worry. Now take off the towel."

Sakurai blushed but did as he was told. As much as he hated it, he liked this feeling of being dominated, and like Aomine, was turned on at the prospect of being caught by someone. As the towel dropped to the floor, he felt totally exposed, as Aomine's eyes looked him over.

"I hadn't noticed it before seeing as we were in the dark, but, damn Ryo, you're pretty cute."

Sakurai's heart jumped as he heard Aomine's heartfelt comments, but decided to play his part in this game as well.

"P-Please don't look at me so hard. It's embarrassing."

Aomine arched an eyebrow before chuckling in understandment.

"Haha... So your getting into it now? This is actually getting pretty hot."

Sakurai smiled down at Aomine before he felt the blue haired teens hands on his hips. Aomine's big hands sent chills all over Sakurai's body, as he was turned around forcefully.

"Now get against the wall, and reach around and spread your ass for me. I want to see your hole."

Sakurai reached behind him and separated his cheeks so that his pink hole was exposed to Aomine, who was staring at it directly.

"It looks delicious..."

Sakurai began to speak until he felt a hot, wet Tongue flicking his hole. Aomine's head was buried deep in Sakurai's ass as he slurped at it ferociously.

"A-Aomine... It's dirty down there!"

Aomine pulled back to meet Sakurai's gaze as he smirked.

"Of that's fine. It tastes better this way."

Aomine smiled before diving back in. Sakurai felt his legs tremble as his knees slowly began to weaken. As if on cue, Aomine stopped and stood up, pressing his cock against Sakurai's hole.

"I-Is that really going to fit?"

"It should. Yours went into me and I think you might be a little bigger than me. It'll hurt at first, but it will feel better... And if you want me to stop just tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

Sakurai nodded and Aomine began to push his cock inside in response. Sakurai's hole gradually opened up to allow Aomine's dick into his ass, pulling him in deeper with each movement.

"A-Ah..."

"God Ryo, your ass is so tight."

Aomine had been right. At first it had hurt, but the pain quickly melted away into pure pleasure. Aomine continued pushing his cock deeper into Sakurai, and just when he felt like he couldn't take it any longer, Aomine stopped.

"There... It's completely in. Now let-"

Suddenly, a plethora of voices outside the shower stopped the two teens in their tracks. Aomine and Sakurai heard footsteps and familiar voices outside the stall as water from all around was turned on. Aomine bent closer to Sakurai's ear.

"I think the whole teams in here."

Sakurai turned around slightly to meet Aomine, who was still plunged deep inside him.

"I-I think so. I guess we should stop.

"What are you talking about? This just makes it hotter. I'm going to start moving now." Aomine smiled devilishly as he looked at Sakurai's horrified face. "You better be careful not to moan to loud or else they'll know we're in here fucking.

With that, Aomine began to move his hips as he pumped his cock in and out of Sakurai's ass. Sakurai threw his hands up to his mouth to stifle his cries as Aomine ruthlessly fucked his hole, sending pulses of pleasure throughout his entire body.

"A-Ah! Mmph... A-ah..."

"Heh. It feels good having my cock inside of you doesn't it Ryo."

Sakurai nodded in return, afraid that if he answered, he would scream out in ecstasy.

After a few minutes, Sakurai heard the water shut off as the voices began chatting once again.

"Hey... Has anyone seen Sakurai or Aomine?"

"No, not since practice."

"Well maybe one of them is in this stall. I'll ask."

Sakurai recognized the voice as his coaches an heard him approach the place where the two were at. Aomine suddenly stopped.

"Hey, is that you Sakurai?"

Sakurai's heart dropped.

"Better answer them," Aomine whispered to Sakurai.

"Y-yeah it's mE!"

Just as Sakurai had finished answering, Aomine thrusted inside of him, causing his voice to crack. Now, he was plowing him at a steady pace as the coach replied.

"Oh okay. Have you seen Aomine Sakurai?"

Hearing his name, Aomine picked up the pace and began fucking him harder than before.

"A-Ah... N-No I haven't, Ah..."

"Are you okay Sakurai?"

"N-Never better..."

"Okay then, were going to head off. See you tomorrow, night."

Sakurai heard his team reply in muffled voices until the room became silent once again.

"Pretty kinky aren't you Sakurai..."

Aomine was smiling as Sakurai turned to look at him.

"S-Shut up..."

"Hah your so cute... Ah shit, I think I'm going to cum..."

"M-Me too..."

"Okay then here it comes...!"

Aomine began thrusting harder than before, causing Aomine to gasp for air as the pleasure overtook him.

"Ah! I'm cumming inside Ryo!"

"M-Me too!"

Sakurai's body shook as he felt himself tighten around Aomine's dick, causing Aomine to release inside of him, filling him up to the brim with hot, sticky cum, as Sakurai sprayed his load against the wall in front of him.

"*pant...*pant*"

"*pant... That was...*pant*...Amazing."

Sakurai nodded in agreement, completely spent. Aomine carefully pulled his dick out of Sakurai's hole.

"Come on... Lets get cleaned up and get to bed. I'm beat..."

"Y-Yeah... I agree."

Sakurai reached out and cupped Aomine's face as he kissed him lovingly on the lips as the two began to shower each other off.

.

..

...

The next day...

"Gah! M-My butt hurts... Did yours really feel like this?"

Sakurai glanced at Aomine as the two teens were making their way to practice together.

"Yeah it did. Except I think I may have fucked you a bit to hard last night. Sorry about that."

Sakurai rubbed his butt for a final time before placing his arms at his side.

"O-Oh well it's fine. It was actually pretty fun..."

Sakurai blushed at what he had just admitted, causing Aomine to laugh a little.

"Haha, well then we'll have to do it again sometime."

"Yeah we will, except your going to be the bottom next."

"Hahaha..."

Aomine ruffled Sakurai's hair before trailing off. For a few moments, the two just walked in silence.

"A-Aomine... Can I ask you something..."

"Hmm..."

"I-I know we're still going to be here for another week, but when we return home, are we, you know..."

Sakurai looked down, unable to finish as his voice began to crack.

Aomine stopped walking and turned to face Sakurai. Aomine placed his hand under Sakurai's chin and lifted it until he could look straight into his eyes. Tears were beginning to form on the ends of Sakurai's eyelashes. One lone tear escaped Sakurai's left eye and began rolling down his cheek. Aomine carefully wiped it away before he began speaking.

"When we go home... Nothing will change. My feelings for your will stay the same, forever. I will always love you no matter what Ryo. And I would be honored if you would be my boyfriend."

Sakurai's eyes grew wide as he heard the teen's words, and threw himself into Aomine, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"H-Hey! Ryo are you okay?!"

Sakurai looked up at Aomine through watery eyes as he wiped away his tears.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I'm just so... So happy right now... Aomine...I love you with all my heart and I would love to be your boyfriend."

Aomine smiled and ruffled Sakurai's hair.

"Heh, good. I don't know what I would do if you said no. Now come on, we don't want to miss practice, especially after they hear our big announcement."

Aomine winked at Sakurai and reached down, grabbing hold of Sakurai's hand. Sakurai's eyes opened wide in understandment, as he lightly squeezed his boyfriends hand.

"Yes... I wouldn't miss it for the world..."

.

..

...

~ Sometimes it takes years to find the right person. Other times, a few short days, but in the end, there is a person for everybody, no matter what~

.

..

...

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Star: Okay, this is officially my favorite story off all time that I have written. It's just so... So... Perfect! haha. It has the romance, smut, and the feels. Writing the last part of this almost made me cry. I really like this story if I do say so myself. So what did you guys think? I would love to hear your feedback about this story. Also, shout out to Whateversz who requested this chapter. Thank you a whole bunch! I really appreciate it, and without your request, I may not have written this. So... Thanks :)

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was extremely fulfilling.

And I hardly doubt any of you care, but I'm a guy :) Just thought I'd share that with you.

So until next time... Enjoy! And Please Review! It means a lot to me.

-I do not own the characters, just the story I have written.


End file.
